sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvyMeme/Birthday celebration Contest =D
THIS IS NOT A FAN FICTION CONTEST! =D. Its to celebrate that day I came into the world nearly 11 years ago. Yeah, I am turning 11 in exactly 30 days. One month. So im doing a month long contest. Going from today till my birthday on the 7th of July (LUCKY BIRTHDATE!!). This is not for my fan fictions, its for a little fun! To celebrate, you can win some fan characters here! Each character can be one in a diffferent contest, and winners (for every contest) announced on my Birthday! Ivy 16:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Contest 1: Win Amafu! Win Amafu the Fire Lion here! First, heres the info you will need Name: Amafu Age: 16 Spieces: Fire Lion Birthplace: Mobious (But originates from firerah) Abilities: fire(duh) Note: She's the best friend of Cleocactra, so if you want to do a project (fan fiction) with me featuring these two characters if you win Amafu, just ask! To enter! Amafu doesnt have an outfit! Design the rest of her outfit and I will pick my favourite. Save this picture for colour reference and dont alter what you already see! Also I dont want a SINGLE entry were you just changed Rouge or Amy or any other characters outfit colour changed and thats it. I want it to be unique! Oh and if you want me to do the picture just tell me the design, and I will do the best I can. But the thing has to be done by you! Winner announced on 7th July, winner also recieves recolour or drawing of this chara Contest 2: Win Chloe You should know that I have a character called Chloe wolf! I dont like her personally! I dont want her any more. Just design her a new look if you want her, and if you win you may give her new information and a new backstory Save the picture on her article for colour reference and alter every bit (But keep the same colours)! You can change her eye colour.Also I dont want a SINGLE entry were you just changed Rouge or Amy or any other characters colour and thats it. I want it to be unique! Any character like that will have their entry ignored and you will be out of the contest. Oh and if you want me to do the picture just tell me the design, and I wll do the best I can. But the idea has to be done by you! Winner announced on my birthday =D This is judged by originality. So a purple amy will not win =D. Anyway the winner recieves a recolour or drawing of Chloe if they win Contest 3: Win Sylvia! WOOOPS SORRY EVERYONE THIS CONTEST IS CLOSED! I WANNA KEEP HER! Contest 4: win this chara! Win this praticular character! She has no info, and has no name! Give her a name and info (backstory can be created if you win) to win! Winner announced on the day I was born =D Note: Its the pink and purple rabbit you name =) Winner also recieves a recolour or drawing of this chara Contest 5: Who is this character? To win this cute bunny, can you guess her name form the following? Hint: 2 letters are repeated in her name, and it begins with S Sunny Sasha Selena Bruno Mars Mr Edmund Clements (My Teacher =D) Samamtha Stephanie Sunshine Sunset Suika Albert Einstein sisufhgdofughsofihaodfijhsfjhisghissssss The first person to guess the right name wins! Winner announced on the 7th day of the 7th month of the year 2011 Winner also recieves recolour or drawing of this character To Enter You can enter here for the last 2 contests (give character name and name bunny =D)! For entering with pictured Just go to My talk page and say which contest your entering (Contest 1, 2, you know what I mean), or the character you want to win and show your entry. Unless you want to wish me happy birthday you have every right on here =D Have fun and good luck! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (NOTE: CHANGE ALL THE WORDS YOU TO ME OR MY)[ Ivy 16:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts